


Like Byron Did

by amyfortuna (elwinfortuna)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-12
Updated: 2001-03-12
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Methos thinking while lying in bed with Duncan.





	Like Byron Did

Make love to me like Byron did.

I almost whisper the words out loud as I watch you sleep, catching myself just in time. I stare at you with a kind of fascinated envy, remembering, wondering why the slightest mention of my former Immortal lovers sends you rampaging out to kill them.

Oh, all right, to give you credit, I'm exaggerating -- it's not exactly _only_ because of me that either Byron or Kronos died by your hand.

Yet, I was intrigued by the fire that I saw in your eyes when you first heard that Byron was my friend, and I was startled at the revulsion in your face when we fought each other down with cutting words, sharper than swords, the day that Kronos came to town.

Did you kill them to rid the world of the evil that they stood for? Or did you kill them because you wanted no Immortal rivals in my affections?

Did you get the memories of our lovemaking in their Quickenings? Do you play them over in your mind when I'm not here?

Do you see Byron and me standing in the sultry heat of an Italian summer storm just before the rain falls, Victorian garments cast aside, in an open meadow, laughing in the teeth of the wind, daring the lightning to strike us down?

Do you ever feel the desire to kiss me like Kronos used to, to ask if we could devour each other like we did in those long-ago days? Do you ever want to leave blood on the white sheets? Ever want to feel the tingle of Immortal healing spin through our bodies as we bite and suck and attack and ravish?

Or do you crush it all down deep inside, hiding the sweet coppery taste of my blood even from yourself?

I wonder at you, Duncan. What do you really want from me? What draws you to me, time after time after time, and keeps me here in this bed beside you?

Why do you care so much? What is it in me that drives you to eliminate all possible rivals that could have any chance of sticking around long enough to make a difference?

Oh, Duncan, you lie there and you look so innocent. Who would know that you carry the Quickenings of your lover's former loves?

And who will ever know, if you don't use the things you learned from them?

Make love to me like Byron did. Kiss me like Kronos used to. But love me like Duncan MacLeod -- only, though, you don't need to be so jealous.

Fortunately for both of us, I have no more lovers left to kill. Rest easy, Duncan. You are the one, the one and only lover that I still have with me.

Enjoy it.


End file.
